


My Favorite

by chiaroscuroverse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Control, Romance, Spanking, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/pseuds/chiaroscuroverse
Summary: They’d revealed fantasies in the darkness of her room. Here, in a gentle rain, one begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For prompts from @timepetalsprompts [ Caught in the rain ] and Ninth Doctor month and @dwsmutfest [SPANKING] and [DOM/SUB SCENE]  
> Thank you to @whatwecanfic for beta reading and giving me some excellent advice! All errors are mine.  
> The inspiration for this fic is [this amazing artwork by @flypup](http://this-puppy-flies.tumblr.com/post/56121940697)

Rose follows the Doctor as he stomps a path through underbrush on their return to the TARDIS. Watching his unconsciously swaggering  
walk and being overwhelmed by the desire to touch him is nothing new. What _is_ new is that now she could actually do it...probably? The change between them is very new. She contents herself with watching the swing of his leather coat and thinking up cool and casual ways of inviting him to her room later. Which leads to thoughts of what’s happened there already. Which makes her heart clench…

The humid air sticks tendrils of hair to her forehead while they walk. But as they emerge from the trees, a light sprinkling of rain cools her scalp. She lifts her hair from her neck and drops her chin, a pleasurable shiver following a couple droplets down the sides of her neck, and she moans at the feel of it. He turns, probably realizing her voice is now coming from too far away from him.

“Need to get home before the sun goes down.” He walks back to her and holds out his hand. 

“You worry a lot. We’ve got time – isn’t that the whole point?” She raises her arms in the air, face to the sky, and spins.  

He scoffs at that and crosses his arms, but she decides to ignore this display of disapproval and close her eyes. “Rose,” he says, softer now, and it’s there, in the tone of his voice, that she finds her confidence. 

She blinks at the raindrops, then gives him her best smile, biting her tongue. Waits for him to crack. 

He does. His closed lips turn up and it’s _that_ look, that one that’s simultaneously indulgent and indulging. It makes her belly quiver. When he stalks over and pulls her to him with both hands, she gasps.

“What can I do,” he says, pressing tiny kisses over the back of her hand like a leather-clad Prince Charming, “to convince you,” kissing her knuckles now, “to hurry it up?” She giggles. He glances at her eyes, lips still hovering, a little bit of a mischievous smile. “Won’t be so funny when the temperature drops.” 

Without pulling her hand away, Rose lifts his arm and dips under it—doing a turn for the dance he’s not leading—circles and throws her other arm around his neck. Flicks away the water droplets that have accumulated on his collar. Nuzzles him, full-body, lips on his neck, then rises to her toes to whisper the challenge in his ear. “Make me.”

She doesn’t have to see his face to know she hit the mark. His fingers clench around hers and his chest expands and contracts for a long moment.  Anticipation washes over her while he lets the moment hover, stretching their existence in this moment of soft contact. 

His other hand swoops over her bum and pulls her against his growing erection. 

“ _Doctor_ ,” she breathes.

He pulls back, enough to brush his lips just barely over hers. “You ready to play this game?”

Her heartbeat flutters. They’d revealed fantasies in the darkness of her room, drunk on wandering hands and the taste of each other’s tongues. She’d given him what he begged for, found layers in herself she hadn’t even known existed, and in the aftermath he’d asked about her own desires. ( _“Anything, Rose Tyler, anything you want.”)_ This is the first time he’s brought up any of it outside of a bed, and here, in this waning light with rain falling around them, it makes her knees shake. She presses her lips back against his. “If you are.” 

“Nothing would make me happier. If there’s anything you don’t like, say the word.” She nods. Watches the change in his face as he steps into dominant character, and it’s magnificent. He gives her a quick push, just enough to make her take a step back. There’s lust in his eyes, mixed with Oncoming Storm. He raises her hand back toward his mouth. 

“Don’t move.” It’s a low command. His lips close over the pulse in her wrist and he gently sucks water droplets off it, then slides to her palm. Her arm trembles as his tongue traces her lifeline. Even muffled by soft rainfall, her intake of breath seems loud to her ears. 

Otherwise, she holds perfectly still. It’s always amazed her, how quiet his control can be when he wants it. He releases her hand. 

“That’s more like it.” With the very tips of his fingers, he traces raindrops down her face, swoops damp hair back. His eyes are intensely blue against the gray sky around them. Her pulse hammers in the wake of his touch, dragging heat from her cheeks down her neck and, oh—

Her zipper. He slowly pulls it down its curving diagonal path. The fabric falls open. Rain spatters her chest and very sheer bra that she put on this morning (in all honesty) hoping an opportunity to show it off would arise. Her nipples tighten immediately, and he stares for a moment, then grins wickedly at her. 

“Fantastic! Have I ever told you this kit is my favorite?” 

A smile crashes over her face too, but disappears with a long “Ohhhh!” when he draws the backs of his hands up her torso and grazes her nipples with his knuckles. She shudders and her hands twitch, but she keeps her position.

“What do you want, Rose?” He’s teasing a little, with his voice and with his thumbs. 

“Right this moment?” It comes out breathless.  “Wanna kiss you so hard. Mmm. But I want the rest too.” 

“Oh, you _will_ kiss me hard. But not until I order you to.” He flicks open the button of her trousers. “And when you do, I expect complete surrender.” His hands dip below her waistband and stroke back up across her breasts. The rain increases the friction of its own accord—he keeps his hands very, very light. 

Her eyes close and she sways—a bit. 

The Doctor steps behind her, rubbing her bum, drops his chin on her shoulder. “No matter what happens next, you’re not allowed to come until I’m inside you.”

She groans. “ _Any_ part of you?” 

“Cheeky. But nope.” 

He steps back and she shivers again, but in a less enjoyable way, and he looks up at the ebbing sunlight. 

“Look, you made me forget myself. Was trying to get you out of here before it turned cold.” He whips off his coat and throws it around her. 

Rose gives him a sly look. “I think that’s good enough reason for a punishment.”

“Don’t need a reason, do I? Other than wanting to feel your flesh trembling under my hand.” He turns up the authority in his voice. “Don’t zip your jacket. Want you ready for me. And Rose?”

“Yes, Doctor?” 

“Run.”

She runs, gripping his hand, and is surprised to find the TARDIS over the next hill. Within a few paces of it, he scoops her over his shoulder, chuckling at her surprised squeal, and carries her all the way until he’s dropping on the side of her bed. 

She shrugs off his coat while he’s arranging her on his lap, and lets it fall behind her. For a little while he just holds her close, smelling her neck and nuzzling around her bare chest. He tilts her chin up and grazes a thumb across her lips, then dips it into her mouth.

“Suck.” She does, encircling it with her tongue, laving. She’s thrilled at the sound he makes and the feeling of his erection under her. Intensity fires in his eyes and she sucks him farther into her mouth. 

He whips his hand away with a groan. “Come ‘ere. Kiss me.”

Rose grabs his head and he’s ready, slanting and opening under her greedily, plunging into her mouth. She’s too lost to know how long—when they snog like that, he steals breath and time from her, and so it’s with a dizzy exhalation that she feels his hand push her chest and she’s falling to his side on top of the coat. 

“Oh!” is the only thing she can get out. 

The Doctor pulls her legs up, one at a time, smiling at her a little smugly, rests them on his shoulder and neck. It dawns on her he’s found a great way to get the fleshiest parts of her bum and thighs right into the middle of his lap. She returns the smile weakly, but has already fallen into that dreamy place of relinquished control. He kneads her, squeezes each cheek. 

“Knickers? Don’t feel any.” 

“Thong, the red one.”

“Good girl.” 

She revels in the strength of his wide hands pressing across and up and down, shivers when he pinches at the sensitive spots at the very tops of her thighs. Waiting. 

The first blows are light and quick on the fabric of her trousers, not nearly enough to hurt, but enough to send blood rushing to her core. She responds with a shaky moan, anticipation making her tremble. He pauses to rub and this time slides a hand between her legs. 

“I can feel you wet right through here.” Cups with his whole hand. “Ready for more?”

“Yes, Doctor.” 

His hand lands more heavily this time, back and forth on her bum, over and over, while she tries not to wiggle too much at the pleasurable thudding stimulation. He sets a rhythm between smack-smack and pause-rub, but the number of blows is never consistent enough for her to be sure how long each will continue. 

Her jacket has fallen open completely, leaving her breasts ripe for exploration. He squeezes one, then the other, with his whole hand while the other spanks. When he rests, both hands roam at will.

Rose realizes he’s placed her very deliberately—his cock is stiff under her hips and each stroke pushes her against it. It’s why he’s moaning right along with her. The thought spikes her arousal so much that when he pauses to caress her mound again, and roll a nipple gently between his thumb and finger, right over the fabric, she gets very close to orgasming under his hand. 

Her sound must tell him so, because he suddenly pinches, harder than she normally likes and the shock makes her freeze.

“What did I say?” Eyes so blue. Locked on hers. 

“Don’t come.” She’s panting, trying, skating on the edge. 

“Until I say so.” 

“Yes, Doctor.” 

He pushes her hips down hard to thrust against her a couple times, then stops with an almost inaudible grunt. His other hand lands on her head—he’s trembling. He closes his eyes, inhales deeply, and places tender kisses on the back of her calf, which is when she realizes she’s squirmed enough to work her trouser legs almost to her knees. She reaches between her legs and clutches the vee of his green jumper, right between his heartbeats. The hand on her arse lightly strokes and cups her and she reaches for it.

“Doctor?” She’s watching his face, unsure now if he’s upset or overwhelmed or maybe trying to edge away from his own orgasm. 

Two fingers at her temple. “Please,” he says, in a whisper. She nods.

He initiates a connection, just enough to let a taste of emotion through. This, too, is very new. She isn’t practiced enough to take in a lot of him at one time, and she knows he’s afraid of making her pass out. But she concentrates, imagines a soft landing place, and soaks in his utter amazement at her trust in him, his drive to be inside her, physically and mentally, and all infused with a warm, glowing gold that they have never named. But she knows. 

She returns as much as her mind can manage and gasps at his delight in receiving it. He opens his eyes to smile at her, that lustful gleam returning. 

“Thank you. And now I know exactly how you need it.” 

She yelps when he jerks her trousers down by the waistband, helps him by kicking then off a little, and returns her legs to his shoulder. 

He takes a long look at her mostly bare bum and strokes a bit more. “Got a decent bit of pink worked up here. But I think I can get you a lot redder before I fuck you.” 

“Oh, god,” she groans.

“Won’t be able to sit _or_ walk straight tomorrow.” He slaps one cheek and the sting shoots straight up her nerve endings. Falling again into rhythm, he goes back and forth, concentrating on the sweet spot right above her thighs. 

Rose is getting louder, close to screaming, when he takes another break. Now her skin is so sensitized that she imagines she can feel each whorl and loop in his fingerprints as they smooth over her. He drags her bra up over her breasts. Skin to skin there too now, and she’s in love with his hands, still, always. 

Again. Again. Smacks melt into soft massaging touches. He shoves aside the crotch of her knickers and slides two fingers across her folds, then into her. She clenches on him and he has to catch her eyes once more. 

“Wait,” he says, and it’s not fair, but it’s exquisite, to hold her on the verge of climax again. And she screams, because she can’t do anything else, oh, except slam her heel down on the back of his shoulder, which feels awfully satisfying, so she repeats it. He laughs lightly. “In for it now, you!”

He pulls his hand from inside her. Tears off his jumper. The hand that had been teasing her breasts goes to the back of her knees to bend her almost double. He catches her eye right before raising his hand. She’s turned on and floating on enough endorphins to want to push herself, so nods at him and murmurs “please, please”; takes a deep breath.

The first slap isn’t as hard as she expected, but it turns out he’s building up steam. He falls into a pattern again; side to side and rub. Faster as well as stronger. Without the leverage of her knees on his shoulder, she’s completely at his mercy now, arse in the air, waiting for him to grant pleasure or pain at each moment. 

Her hands scrabble at him and she finally grips his belt and trouser leg with a groan. The flat of his hand gets closer to her center with each blow. She’s lost track of whether she’s groaning out words or sounds, or begging, or just whispering his name, over and over. He’s saying things too. “Mine” and “beautiful”—and then he’s massaging her, all over her skin, and she shudders at the pleasurable tingles flying up her spine. She hears a ripping sound, and then her knickers go flying by her head. 

The Doctor is touching her intimately again, light brushes up and down her labia, thumb ever so gentle against her clit. She’s awash in sensation from so many directions that she’s surprised when she’s lifted and then laid out across the bed. When she opens her eyes the Doctor stands next to her removing the rest of his clothes. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she says to him. And it’s true. Her eyes follow the hard lines of his body, muscle and prominent bone, cock standing thick and hard. Her mouth waters.  

“You say that enough I’m starting to believe you.” 

She reaches out, then drops her hand. “May I touch you?”

He pulls her arms from the sleeve of her jacket and the bra over her head and she rolls halfway. “Naked Rose. Now _this_ is my favorite.” He draws a hand all the way down her body. “Raw and naked and flushed. So wet for me. Waiting patiently for permission to come around my cock.” She whimpers in response. He shifts her to inspect her backside. “My red handprints on your arse. So well-behaved after a good hard spankin’. I’ll have to remember this.” 

“Shouldn’t you be shaggin’ me by now?” That hint of twinkle in his voice had provoked her.

“Oi, haven’t had enough punishment, have you?” 

“Punish me with your cock.” She grins at him and bites her tongue. 

He points a finger. “You asked for it!” He kneels on the bed, threads a hand into her hair, and pulls her gently toward him. “Suck me.”

Half-sitting on her pink bedsheets, she obeys, using her tongue and her intimate knowledge of his body to push him to the threshold as quickly as she can. He gasps at first and pumps gently into her rhythm, murmuring about having wanted her lips around him all day. But then he seems to catch on and pulls back, shoves her, giggling, to the middle of the bed. “Little minx, still trying to best me?”

She puts on an innocent look. “Jus’ trying to please you, Doctor.” 

For that he crawls up her body—pushing her legs apart to make room for himself—and snogs her breathless. When he rises, the mirth is gone from his eyes. Her eyes are drawn to the indention in his cheek when he clenches his jaw and pushes firmly, slowly, inside her. 

She keens at the pleasure of her over-sensitized and craving flesh being filled and stretched. He stops at the bottom of the first stroke. Lets her clench him rhythmically a few times the way she likes—he knows her already, so well—until she whispers “more.” Her raw buttocks rub against the soft cotton sheets with each deep, measured thrust. The extra sensation keeps her on the narrow edge of pain, charging her up again. He puts a hand on her breast and she’s almost, almost there. 

“Please, Doctor. Please, Doctor.” Begging that he not stop her again. 

He bites her neck, plunges faster. “Come, Rose, now!”

She sobs and gives over to the thrill, the push-pull-slide wringing it out of her. The coil springs out to her fingertips and toes and she orgasms hard, right around him, just like he said she would. 

He groans loudly in her ear. “Yes, love, yes.” She shudders through it, but before she comes down he changes his angle, making more room for his hand between them. He touches his forehead to hers to reopen their mental connection, and she’s flooded with his rising pleasure and desperation for a climax. 

He presses her clit in time with his pounding thrusts, panting. “Again. Come with me. Please. Oh, please!” 

She feels his orgasm crash through her mind—seems to go on and on—as her own follows under his fingers. His cock keeps stroking her through it. When he collapses on her at last she wraps arms and legs around him, holding him in body and mind, wishing she had more to give him. 

Eventually, he rolls them to the side.  Combs her hair away from her face. Kisses her softly. 

“You’re giving me more than I ever hoped for.”

“Oh, Doctor. You heard that?” Tears spring to her eyes and she snuggles her face into his neck. “Thank you for this.”

“Meant it. Anything. I’ll do anything I can.” He kisses her head. “To make you happy here with me.” 

“Told you you’re stuck with me.” She says it fiercely and pulls at him, with her hands and with as much mental power as she can muster. 

She actually feels him laughing on the inside before it rumbles through his body. “Rose Tyler, I believe you.”


End file.
